Un fantôme pas si inquiet que ça
by Chika-no-Sekai
Summary: Kagami n'arrive plus à jouer au basket et Kuroko, inquiet décide d'en parler à Aomine . Comment notre ace, qui nourrit de doux sentiments envers le tigre réagira-t-il ? ! Attention : Relation entre hommes et Lemon ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! (Premier Os et premier lemon soyez indulgents)


**Hello cher lecteurs !  
><strong>

**Voici mon tout premier OS sur un manga qui m'inspire tout particulièrement : Kuroko no Basket ! Avec ses personnages aux corps musclés et virils et leurs magnifique paires de fess...Hum... Je me calme  
><strong>

**Bref, cet OS est donc centré sur un de mes Pairings préférés le ...Aokaga ! Ce sont mes petits chouchous ! Et le rating étant classé M on se doutera bien que les personnages feront des choses déconseillés au moins de dix-huit ans. **

**Diclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ont le plaisir d'appartenir au grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki, (s'ils m'appartenait les personnages copuleraient comme des lapins entre eux...)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un fantôme pas si inquiet que ça<strong>_

Dans l'un des quartiers de la mégalopole la plus peuplée du Japon, tout était silencieux. L'aube éclairait timidement les toits des maisons encore endormies. Rien ne troublait la paisi...

« AOMINE DAIKI, JE TE JURE QUE SI TU NE TE LÈVE PAS TOUT SUITE POUR TE PRÉPARER JE T' EMMÈNE DE FORCE A TON LYCÉE !»

Entendant la douce voix mélodieuse de sa génitrice, le susnommé releva la tête, auparavant plongée dans un oreiller et grogna de mécontentement. Mais ne voulant pas subir les foudres maternelles dévastatrices, l'adolescent finit par se lever après moult efforts titanesques (oui, enlever sa couverture de soi et s'extirper de son lit, un matin de cours est très difficile, ne le niez pas ...) .

Regrettant la chaleur de son lit, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se traîna en direction de la cuisine. Son sosie, le bouc,les rides et les cheveux noirs en plus, l'y accueillit avec un grommellement. Apparemment, les menaces de la mère valaient pour le paternel. Ce fut donc deux larves amorphes qui prirent leur petit-déjeuner sous la surveillance d'une furie aux cheveux bleus.

Le repas terminé, Aomine fila avec la vitesse d'un escargot endormi pour se préparer. Et ce fut quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, qu'enfin, le jeune homme sortit de chez lui après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à ses parents. Tandis qu'il retrouvait son amie d'enfance devant le portillon de sa maison, cette dernière ne perdit pas un instant pour lui sauter dessus :

« Dai-chan ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrai jamais ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de...

— Satsuki, tu m'soûle.», coupa le jeune homme, ponctuant sa phrase d'un bâillement des plus équivoques.

Sur ces mots remplis d'amour et de tendresse il s'éloigna, ignorant les protestations virulentes de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Après un trajet des plus pénibles pour Aomine, qui devait subir les longs monologues de son amie sur les qualités de "Tetsu-kun", ils arrivèrent enfin à l'académie Touou. Le jeune basketteur profita alors d'une seconde d'inattention de son amie pour s'éclipser rapidement et se diriger vers son lieu favori : le toit de l'école.

S'allongeant sur le béton froid du bâtiment, Aomine comptait bien récupérer quelques heures de sommeil en plus lorsque son téléphone vibra. Soupirant, le jeune homme se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé à son portable. Il changea subitement d'expression en apercevant le nom de l'expéditeur et le contenu de son message :

_**De Bakagami : **_

_ Tu rira moins quand je te ferais mordre la poussière !_

_ Même heure, même endroit que la dernière fois._

_ PS : Et va crever pour que je te fasse à manger après ! J'suis pas ta mère !_

Aomine sentit ses lèvres s'étirer pour former un sourire qu'il ne tenta même pas de réprimer. Il renvoya une courte réponse au numéro 10 de Seirin et se rallongea, laissant ses pensées s'envoler.

Kagami Taiga...

Ce simple nom suffit à faire sourire une nouvelle fois le jeune homme.

Kagami...Le joueur qui avait défait la Génération des Miracles toute entière avec l'aide du sixième joueur fantôme. D'une pierre deux coups, son ancienne ombre avait réussi à lui trouver un rival contre qui il pouvait jouer en se donnant à fond. Et cela, Aomine lui en était à jamais redevable.

Car sa relation avec Kagami, complètement chaotique au début, avait évoluée.

De simple rivaux, les nombreux points qu'ils avaient en commun les avaient rapprochés. Le basket bien sûr, mais aussi leur préférences en matières de jeu vidéo, de films, d'activités... Et maintenant, Aomine était heureux de compter le joueur de Seirin comme l'un de ses plus proches amis.

Mais voilà, un petit problème survenait.

Et ce petit problème le voici : Aomine Daiki était raide dingue amoureux de Kagami Taiga . Ça vous la coupe hein ? J'imagine vos têtes derrière vos écrans ! Comment ça, c'est pas possible ! Mais bien sûr que si !

Bien sûr n'allez pas vous imaginer qu'Aomine n'aime plus les filles aux gros seins et qu'il ne lit plus des revues douteuses sur Mai-chan son idole, ça non ! Ce ne serait plus Aomine ! Rien n'a changé chez lui sauf le fait qu'il aime quelqu'un autre que lui-même...Et le fait que ce soit un mec.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? ... Comment Aomine Daiki, considéré comme l'un des plus purs hétéro sur Terre est devenu Kagamisexuel ?

C'est très simple : il est devenu accro à Kagami ! Comment ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je ne suis que la narratrice !

Mais c'est juste que quand une personne hante nos pensées à chaque heure de chaque journée de la semaine, qu'elle déclenche des réactions physiques et émotionnelles bien embêtantes chez nous, qu'elle nous manque lorsqu'on est plus avec elle et qu'on dise qu'on est pas accro, voir même qu'on a pas un petit (ou un gros) faible sur cette personne alors là je veux bien donner toute ma collection de jeux vidéos !...Nan, oubliez la dernière déclaration .

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Donc Aomine est amoureux de Kagami. Mais cela faisait tout, sauf réjouir l'ace de Touou. Car rien n'était pire qu'un amour à sens unique. En effet, le basketteur de Seirin aimait quelqu'un et Aomine était prêt à parier sa virginité (inexistante) que ce n'était pas lui, l'élu(e).

_FLASH-BACK _

_ C'était après l'un de leurs nombreux one-on-one. Ils discutaient tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Aomine commence à charrier le jeune homme sur l'inexistence de relation amoureuse chez lui. Chose, qui avait très moyennement plu à l'ace de Seirin : _

« _Ferme-là Ahomine !_

— _Oh ! Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?_» _Ricana le bleuté._

_ Son ami montra les dents. Mais ce qui plut moins à la panthère, ce fut de voir les rougeurs présentes sur les joues de Kagami. Incrédule, il s'exclama :_

« N_an ? Tu déconnes Bakagami ! Me dis pas que t'es amoureux ? _»

_ Aomine espérait sincèrement qu'on lui affirmerai le contraire, mais la réponse de son ami déçut quelque peu ses attentes : _

« _Et si c'était le cas ? _»

_ Les mots, lancés avec agressivité,s'enfoncèrent dans le cœur du jeune homme, aussi sûrement qu'une lame de couteau aiguisée. Ignorant la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, Aomine éclata de rie, cachant son trouble. Prenant Kagami par le cou, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, dans un geste qui se voulait amical : _

«_Ainsi, Kagami Taiga, l'idiot du basket est amoureux ! Qui c'est ? Elle est jolie ? Est-ce qu'elle a des gros seins au moins ?_

— _T...ta gueule ! Espèce de pervers !_

— _Je prends ça pour un compliment ! Mais tu pourrais au moins me dire qui a réussi à attiré l'attention de celui qui ne pensait qu'a manger, dormir et jouer au basket ?_

— _C'est pas tes affaires ! Maintenant lâche-moi ! _»

_ L'agressé réussit à sortir de l'étreinte de son ami et lui lança un regard noir. Voyant que son ami ne riait pas mais alors pas du tout, Aomine secoua ses mains devant lui :_

« _Très bien, très bien ! J'arrête de t'embêter ! T'es vraiment pas marrant Bakagami !_

— _Parce que tu te crois drôle peut-être ? Aho ! _» _Répliqua le susnommé._

_ Une joute verbale des plus...évoluées suivit à cette révélation pour le moins surprenante ._

Aomine grimaça à ce souvenir. Non, franchement, il aurait préféré ne pas savoir que Kagami aimait quelqu'un. Car si avant, il pouvait espérer que le jeune homme tombe amoureux de lui avec 0,001% de réussite, maintenant, ses chances avoisinaient le néant.

Parce que si il y avait une chose dont Aomine était sûr, c'est que le rouge n'était pas gay ! Et si par miracle, il l'était, qui voudrait tomber amoureux d'un connard tel que lui ? Le basané continua de ruminer de sombres pensées durant tout le reste de la journée. Et sa mauvaise humeur posa notamment quelque problèmes à l'entraînement. Plusieurs arceaux ne résistèrent pas aux dunks puissants de l'ace et Sakurai en oublia de s'excuser tandis que Wakamatsu se tut durant tout le temps qu'Aomine se trouvait près de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme quitta le gymnase et atteint les grilles de son lycée qu'il changea d'expression. Son visage, marqué par l'agacement passa à l'étonnement.

En effet, une personne bien connue d'Aomine se tenait devant les grilles.

« Aomine-kun...

— Tetsu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » S'exclama le jeune homme, choqué de voir le jeune homme devant son lycée.

Son ancienne ombre, le regarda sans répondre. Le silence s'éternisa, et le plus grand commença à détourné les yeux, mal à l'aise devant le regard céruléen inexpressif de son ami. Ce dernier soupira, prenant de court Aomine :

« Aomine-kun... Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez Kagami-kun ces derniers temps? »

L'ace écarquilla les yeux, se demandant ce qui prenait son ancien coéquipier :

«Tetsu ? Tu te sens bien ?

— Merci de t'inquiéter pour ma santé mais je me sens en pleine forme. Par contre ce serait pour Kagami-kun que je devrais m'inquiéter. »

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire paniquer légèrement le jeune homme :

« Heiiiin ? Tetsu, qu'est-ce qu'a Kagami ?

— C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir : Kagami-kun est devenu complètement incapable de jouer au basket depuis plusieurs semaines. »

Cette fois-ci, Aomine leva un sourcil, sceptique :

« Par quoi tu veux dire "incapable "? La dernière fois que j'ai joué contre lui, j'ai rien remarqué de bizarre.

— Peut-être avec toi mais à l'entraînement, Kagami-kun peine à mettre un panier et il est toujours dans la lune. La coach et nos sempais sont inquiets. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui perturbe Kagami-kun.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça Tetsu ? Tu es plus proche de lui qu'il l'est de moi, non ?

— Aomine-kun, j'ai de bonne raisons de croire qu'il se sent plus proche de toi que de moi ... »

Aomine passa une main dans ses cheveux, et soupira, complètement perdu :

« Tetsu, j'ai eu une journée de dingue...

— Effectivement, passer la journée à dormir sur le toit et faire une heure de basket sans même te donner à fond est très épuisant Aomine-kun coupa le fantôme.

— ...Et tu viens me voir pour me parler d'un problème que toi et ton équipe de Seirin avez avec Kagami. La seule question que je me pose c'est : pourquoi tu m'en parles ? J'ai rien à y voir.

— J'espérais que tu puisses le questionner. J'ai déjà demandé à Kagami-kun si quelque chose n'allait pas et la seul réponse que j'ai pu obtenir c'est un bredouillement des plus incompréhensibles suivi d'une fuite.

— Tetsu... »

Le jeune homme fut stoppé par les yeux de son ami, qui exprimaient cette-fois-ci une émotion bien précise: celle de l'inquiétude. Mais ce fut la demande, qui ressemblait plus à une supplique qui le déstabilisa :

« S'il te plaît Aomine-kun, essaie de lui en parler. Je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

Le joueur grommela, vaincu :

« Très bien, je verrai ça lorsque je jouerai avec lui demain.

— Merci Aomine-kun. »

Le lycéen hocha simplement la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se quittèrent devant la station de métro qui ramenait Aomine chez lui. Assis sur l'une des banquettes, il regarda le paysage de Tokyo défiler sous ses yeux. Ses pensées se mélangeaient avec ses questions sans réponses. Mais toutes avaient un point commun : un certain jeune homme aux yeux rubis et aux cheveux carmin.

* * *

><p>Aomine se sentait stressé. Et le fait de demander quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas à Kagami y était pour beaucoup. Il secoua la tête : « Non, mais quel idiot, pensa-t-il, pourquoi tu stresses pour un truc aussi inutile ? ». Une petite voix tout au fond de lui, répliqua que c'est parce que tout ce qui touchait Kagami était tout sauf inutile.<p>

Il soupira, et s'allongea sur le banc devant le terrain, bien décidé à piquer un petit somme. Il venait de fermer les paupières lorsqu'un ballon décida de prendre sa tête pour un panier. Et réussit. Il glapit, prit par surprise. Un éclat de rire le fit relever la tête et il se retrouva face à un ange... Arrêter de ricaner derrière vos écrans espèces d'insensibles ! Oui, Kagami ressemble tout sauf à un ange : il n'a pas d'ailes, ne porte pas de pagne et n'a pas de sourire bienveillant collé à la figure 24 sur 7. Mais pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou plus profondément ! Je ne traduis que les pensées des personnages !

Je disais donc : Aomine se retrouva face à un ange. Sa chevelure carmine flamboyait sur les derniers rayons du soleil couchant et sa peau dorée s'était parée d'un éclat orangé.Totalement et indéniablement magnifique.( Aomine a laissé grillé le peu de neurones qui lui restait...) Toute à sa contemplation, Aomine mit un certain moment à comprendre qu'on s'adressait à lui :

« A...e, Ao...i.e, Aomi.., ... AHOMINE !Je te parle ! »

Cette fois-ci,le susnommé hurla :

« Aaaah ! Mais ça va pas ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille, Bakagami !

— C'est toi qui à un problème ! Ca fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle mais tu ne semblais pas m'entendre ! »

Aomine tska et attrapa la balle qui avait roulée près de lui. Se mettant à dribbler, il se rapprocha de son ami. Quand la distance entre lui et Kagami lui sembla convenable, il se mit à parler d'une voix dangereusement basse, ancrant ses yeux bleus dans ceux, rouges rubis, du joueur :

« Et bien me voici... T'as intérêt à me distraire assez pour que j'oublie ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq minutes.

— Ha ! Une pauvre balle aurai atteint l'orgueil du grand Aomine ? Petite nature,va. »

L'ace de la Génération des Miracle ne releva pas le ton sarcastique et feinta, prenant le tigre par surprise. Le son de la balle qui frappe violemment le panier résonna longuement sur le terrain . Aomine se retourna et lança la balle au lycéen silencieux. Celui-ci la rattrapa sans montrer aucune émotion et dribbla à son tour. La panthère décida alors de le provoquer :

« 2 à 0, le premier qui arrive à 20 a gagné. Me déçois pas Kagami. »

Le jeune homme en face de lui, ne dit rien. Il se contenta de contourner rapidement Aomine et de réaliser un de ses sauts qui avaient fait toutes sa réputation avant de dunker aussi puissamment que son ami. Deux partout. Il répondit alors, un petit sourire sur les lèvres :

« Compte sur moi Aomine. Je ne te décevrai pas »

Aomine se mit à sourire avec excitation :

« Ah ! T'es vraiment le meilleur, Kagami ! »

* * *

><p>Les deux adolescents, se laissèrent tomber sur le banc,complètement essoufflés. Leur one-on-one avait commencé il y avait plus d'une heure mais le score n'était que de 14 à 14 pour le moment. Aomine se passa la main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, tourna la tête et aperçut son ami lui tendre une bouteille. Il l'accepta, remerciant le lycéen d'un hochement de tête et commença à boire.<p>

C'est alors que la discussion d'hier lui revint en tête et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensif. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne dit rien, trop concentré à chercher comment aborder le sujet. Il rata donc le regard suspicieux de son ami qui se demandait ce qui prenait Aomine, pour que celui-ci sois aussi silencieux.

Le lycéen de Seirin se mit à agiter la main devant les yeux d'Aomine, espérant lui tirer une réaction :

« Oy ! Qu'est-ce que t'a ?

— Je cherche à un moyen convenable pour te faire parler, répondit le jeune homme, encore dans ses pensées.

— Hein ? »

Aomine se rendit compte compte des paroles qui lui avait échappé et écarquilla les yeux : merde ! Ça lui avait échappé, mais quel con ! Il regarda le jeune homme, qui attendait visiblement une réponse et soupira. Tant pis pour la méthode détournée, autant y aller à l'instinct :

« Tetsu est inquiet : apparemment tu sembles, je cite ses mots : « incapable de jouer au baket ces derniers temps sauf avec Aomine-kun ». Il m'a donc demander de te tirer les vers du nez pour voir ce qui n'allait pas chez toi. »

Kagami ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, rendant mal à l'aise Aomine. Toujours sans parler, il se leva et prit la balle dans ses mains, se mettant à jouer avec. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment : l'un sur le banc attendant une réponse de la part de l'autre qui semblait trouver la balle de basket subitement fort intéressante.

« Kagam... commença le brun.

— Tout ça c'est de ta faute. » coupa le jeune homme.

Face à la soudaine déclaration de son ami, tout ce qu 'Aomine put répondre fut une imitation très réaliste de la carpe hors de l'eau : la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kagami continua, imperturbable :

« Tu n'es qu'un connard arrogant, égoïste, pervers, grossier, même pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même et tes idoles... »

L'accusé commença à protester violemment mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Il reprit, imperturbable :

« Tu es l'une des personnes les plus détestables que je connais. Je comprends même pas comment on est devenus amis... »

Aomine le regarda, perdu. Mais il pensait avoir trouvé le problème de Kagami . Et ce problème c'était lui. Mais lorsque Kagami marcha vers lui et se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent la respiration de l'autre, il en fut sûr et certain :

« Kaga...commença-t-il.

— Alors est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi ? »

Cette-fois-ci, Aomine écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'il les sentit sortir de leur orbite. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et son cœur allait faire une crise cardiaque incessamment sous peu, tant il battait de manière désordonné. Il allait mourir. « De bonheur » nuança la petite voix au fond de lui, et celle-ci continua sur sa lancée : « Maintenant tu te déclare, tu lui roule un patin du feu de dieu et tout va aller pour le mieux ! ». Aomine était tout à fait d'accord avec elle mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour la première partie du programme, Kagami le planta. Purement et simplement, laissant le bleuté seul sur le terrain de basket.

Le jeune homme pouvait se déclarer à la balle de basket au sol que ç'aurait eu le même effet.

Aomine regarda d'un mauvais œil là-dite balle qui n'avait rien fait et grommela pour lui-même :

« Le seul qui peut me foutre un vent, c'est moi-même ! Compris Bakagami ? »

Sa voix résonna dans le vide. Il soupira et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Quand ce fut fait, le jeune homme fila avec rapidité, un but bien précis en tête.

* * *

><p>(Cette-fois-ci nous passons plutôt du point de vue de Kagami Taiga )<p>

Kagami claqua violemment la porte de son appartement et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Entourant ses genoux de ses bras, il grommela, complètement désespéré :

« Bravo! Tu viens de te déclarer à l'un des mecs les plus obnubilés par les filles au monde ! Non mais dans quelle merde tu t'es mis ? »

« J'aurai jamais du tomber amoureux pour commencer... et encore moins d'Aomine ! » se fustigea-t-il mentalement. Non mais vraiment ! Ce connard, allait jusqu'à le hanter dans ses pensées! Il n'était plus le même au basket : qu'il soit seul ou avec ses coéquipiers de Seirin, il ne parvenait plus à jouer correctement, le souvenir d'Aomine, ses sourires, ses gestes, sa présence étant omniprésents. Et dès qu'il était avec _**lui**_, tout son être était en feu, malgré le fait qu'il arrivait à jouer normalement. Cet aho le faisait vraiment chier jusqu'au bout !

« De tout façon, il ne va plus m'emmerder maintenant... Il me hait ». Cette pensée le fit suffoquer. L'idée d'être haï par celui qu'il aimait lui était encore plus douloureux que de savoir que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait, Kagami se mit à rire nerveusement. Non mais sérieusement, quand était-il devenu si pathétique ? « Depuis que tu es tombé pour lui » lui annonça la petite voix avec son tact habituel. Le jeune homme grogna : des fois il avait vraiment envie de l'étrangler, cette voix.

Il se releva, et décida qu'une douche serait parfaite pour lui remettre en place les idées et le détendre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, oubliant de fermer la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

L'eau chaude ruissela sur sa peau, détendant ses muscles et chassant les pensées de son esprit. Lentement mais sûrement il se calmait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il cru entendre des éclats de voix mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, trop détendu pour s'en alarmer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa salle de bains s'ouvrir et quelqu'un y entrer qu'il remarqua (enfin) que quelque chose clochait.

Avant même d'esquisser un geste, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et une voix bien connue de Kagami s'éleva tout près de son oreille :

« Hey Kagami, le seul qui peut se déclarer en premier, c'est moi ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta, et fit volte face. Découvrant Aomine (qui d'autre?) encore habillé lui faire face, il perdit quelque peu ses moyens :

« Aomine ! Que...QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MA DOUCHE ? »

— La porte de ton appartement était ouverte et comme j'entendais l'eau couler, j'en ai déduis que tu était en train de te laver et j'ai décidé de te rendre une petite visite, -ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai enlevé mes chaussures et mes chaussette- Tu en a d'autre des questions comme celle-ci? »

Kagami allait lui demander de sortir d'ici, lorsque la première déclaration de l'ace lui revint en mémoire avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant qui charge. Son visage, légèrement rougi par la chaleur, se colora de plus en plus, le rendant encore plus désirable au yeux d'Aomine qui s'était retenu de justesse de ne pas violer son ami en tenue d'Adam sur place. Voyant que le tigre continuait de se torturer les méninges, il se décida à faire bouger un peu les choses.

L'objet de ses désirs, lui, ne remarquait pas le petit manège du jeune homme en face de lui. Son esprit était bien trop occupé à répéter encore et encore les paroles du bleuté. « Déclaration ? Qu'est-ce que qu'il veut dire par là ? Me dites pas qu'il...qu'il... ? », il ne se décidait pas à terminer la phrase, la simple idée lui faisant tourner la tête. Mais la voix -rauque- d'Aomine l'appela et il se décida à relever les yeux, les écarquillant en apercevant les prunelles de son ami, assombries par le désir. L'ace semblait être prêt de lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Mais sa déclaration rendit perplexe le jeune homme :

« Kagami, tu penses beaucoup trop. »

Il regarda son ami, interloqué :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dihmph...nnh !»

Les lèvres chaudes d'Aomine sur les siennes le firent taire assez efficacement. Sans même réfléchir, il répondit au baiser qui, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait de la part du jeune homme, était doux et tendre. Il avait déjà embrassé plusieurs mecs et même couché avec un ou deux mais savoir qu'il embrassait Aomine Daiki lui procurait bien plus de plaisir. S'agrippant à la nuque de son ami, ce dernier lui enserra la taille, rapprochant leur deux corps.

Kagami frissonna, sentant la langue de l'ace lécher ses lèvres, en une demande implicite. Demande qu'il lui accorda tout de suite en ouvrant légèrement sa bouche, permettant à la langue d'Aomine de rejoindre la sienne..

La température augmenta d'un cran et le baiser se fit de plus en plus sensuel, de plus en plus sauvage. À bout de souffle, Kagami se détacha de l'étreinte d'Aomine et le regarda, légèrement embrumé .

« Comment est ce que je dois le prendre ? Souffla-t-il. »

Le jeune homme en face de lui échappa un léger rire alors qu'il laissait son front toucher son épaule, le tenant toujours par la taille.

« Prends le comme tu veux. La balle est dans ton camp. Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que tu es à _**moi. **_»

_Ba-thump !_ Le cœur de Kagami se mit à battre de façon frénétique et il cacha son visage en feu dans le T-shirt trempé de son ami. Et quand enfin, les battements dans sa poitrine se furent calmés, il releva la tête et se mit à marmonner, une légère rougeur aux joues :

« Si je te retrouve une seule fois avec tes foutus magazines, je te tue !

— A tes ordres, chéri ! »

Rit le bleuté, souriant comme un imbécile heureux.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment et la tension sexuelle qui s'était dissipée, monta à nouveau en force pour descendre brusquement lorsque l'eau devint subitement glaciale. Ils sortirent à toute vitesse de la cabine et Kagami attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de la taille avant de se tourner vers son désormais petit-ami. Ce dernier, frigorifié, commençait à enlever ses vêtements trempés pour pouvoir se sécher convenablement.

L'idée lui vint alors de lui prêter quelque chose pour le couvrir et il partit vers sa chambre. Arrivé dans la pièce, il se baissa pour ouvrir l'un de ses tiroirs en quête d'un sous-vêtement et d'un t-shirt secs, lorsque la voix d'Aomine s'éleva une nouvelle fois, le faisant sursauter :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais qui mérite de m'abandonner, trempé au beau milieu de la salle de bain ?

— Ah ! Tu m'a fais peur, je te cherche des vêtements secs pour t.. »

Sa phrase se coinça misérablement dans sa gorge devant l'apparition de la chose la plus sexy et la plus bandante qu'il était permis de voir : Aomine, serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux humides, quelques gouttes d'eau s'en échappant, le fixait de ses prunelles bleue marine. Kagami se prit à lorgner l'une des perles d'eau, qui dévalait bien gentiment le torse de l'ace pour finir par mourir sur l'aine, à la jonction de la peau et du tissu.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et son bas-ventre envoya des vagues de chaleur dans tout son corps. Voilà qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps à cause d'une malheureuse serviette et de deux-trois gouttes d'eau de rien du tout ! Lentement, il se releva et d'un pas souple et animal,s'approcha d'Aomine. Ce dernier était dans un état similaire, faute aux magnifiques fesses, que le tigre avait montré alors qu'il s'était penché, à peines voilées par la serviette.

Ils se regardèrent, affamés et impatients.

« Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée pour nous réchauffer murmura Aomine, son regard plongé dans les yeux rubis.

— Intéressant, et quelle activité as-tu en tête ? Demanda Kagami, qui avait une petite idée de l'activité proposé par son petit ami et qu'il approuvait totalement.

— Quelque chose assez proche de ça ! »

(nous entrons dans un passage qui pourrait choquer nos jeunes lecteurs avec un passage assez chaud entre nos deux protagonistes...Je vous laisse plusieurs lignes pour quitter la page ou passer directement à la suite

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

C'est bon ? Les homophobes et les âmes pures sont partis ? Je vais vous laisser encore quelques lignes.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Maintenant bienvenue aux yaoistes pervers(es) et bonne lecture ! )

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'Aomine l'embrassa avec passion et le jeune homme y répondit avec un enthousiasme et une envie non dissimulés. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, se battaient, se caressaient. Aucun d'eux ne voulait se faire dominer et leurs mains se mirent à caresser avec fièvre le corps de l'autre. Après un long combat qui se termina sur le lit, l'ace de Touou le remporta sur l'ace de Seirin. Commença alors, une lente exploration de la bouche de Kagami. Qui, face à la langue talentueuse d'Aomine, laissa échapper un gémissement :

« Nnaaah...A...Aomine ! »

Cela suffit à rendre à moitié fou le lycéen : la frustration était à son paroxysme et le visage de son amant rougi par le plaisir, un appel au viol. L'instinct pris le dessus sur la conscience et il fut pris d'une envie dévorante de marquer ce qui _**lui**_ appartenait. Délaissant les lèvres de Kagami, le jeune homme s'attaqua à la gorge, mordillant, léchant et embrassant chaque parcelle de peau accessible.

L'assaillit gémit de plus belle, bougeant son bassin qui venait se frotter contre celui du bleuté, leur envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout leur corps. L'ace de Seirin frissonna violemment, sentant une main large et chaude tirer sur le nœud de sa serviette et l'enlever rapidement, dévoilant son sexe dressé et le laissant nu comme au premier jour. Son opération de « déshabillage complet » étant un succès, Aomine se redressa légèrement et admira ce corps musclé et masculin qu'il avait désiré plus qu'aucune autre fille.

Sous l'intensité du regard, Kagami se cacha le visage avec son bras, gêné au possible :

« A...Arrête ça !

— Qu'est ce que je dois arrêter ? Lança Aomine, taquin.

— De me regarder !

— Et pourquoi ? Je te trouve magnifique . »

Le jeune homme ponctua sa phrase en embrassant l'un des deux bouts de chairs rosées sur le torse du tigre de Seirin qui gémit pitoyablement. Le gémissement se transforma en cri de pur plaisir, lorsqu'il sentit en plus de la langue, une main calleuse caresser sa virilité dressée et entamer un mouvement de va et viens. Son dos s'arqua, à la recherche de plus de contact et ses mains agrippèrent aux épaules de son amant. Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient de ses réactions plus que gênante, mais incapable de s'arrêter. Il voulut reprendre le dessus mais le poids d'Aomine sur lui, la sensation de sa langue et de sa main le rendait fou.

Cherchant dans ses dernières forces, il réussit à s'arc-bouter et à renverser les positions,prenant le bleuté par surprise. Se retrouvant à califourchon sur les jambes puissantes de l'ace, il se mit à sourire, victorieux. Il se pencha, effleurant l'oreille d'Aomine :

« _It's your turn, honey* _»

Il mordilla le lobe, récoltant un gémissement étouffé. Satisfait, il parti à la conquête du corps mat et musclé, marquant tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa langue et ses dents. Descendant de plus en plus bas, il arriva finalement à la serviette encore accrochée aux hanches d'Aomine, mais déformée par une bosse des plus conséquentes. Le jeune homme l'enleva habilement avec sa bouche, déclenchant un frisson chez l'ace de Touou lorsque sa verge fut libérée, diminuant légèrement la pression dans son bas-ventre. Kagami remis son visage à la hauteur de celui d'Aomine et entama un baiser des plus langoureux alors qu'ils faisaient rencontrer une nouvelle fois leurs bassins, l'absence des serviettes décuplant les sensations.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seuls résonnèrent les respirations erratiques des deux jeunes gens. Kagami décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure : se détachant de l'étreinte d'Aomine, il ouvrit la commode près du lit et en ressortit un tube de lubrifiant et une boîte de préservatifs. Sentant le regard interrogateur de son amant, il laissa échapper un petit rire :

« C'est ta première fois avec un mec, non ? Alors laisse-moi faire . »

Le ton était sans appel et Aomine décida de lui faire confiance même si il n'avait aucune envie de se faire dominer. Chose que l'ace de Seirin avait très bien compris. Et allait respecter avec plaisir puisqu'il préférait nettement être le dominé dans ses relations. À califourchon sur le jeune homme, Kagami se suréleva légèrement et entreprit d'introduire un doigt auparavant lubrifié dans son intimité. S'habituant rapidement au corps étranger en lui, il ajouta un deuxième doigt, suivi d'un troisième, entamant des mouvements de ciseaux .

Aomine, lui, était sans voix : le fait de voir Kagami se préparer lui-même avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique et il se sentit devenir encore plus dur. Si ça continuait de cette manière, il allait jouir avant même d'avoir pénétré le jeune homme au-dessus. Le-dit jeune homme enleva finalement ses doigts, se sentant suffisamment préparé. D'un mouvement rapide, il entreprit de dérouler un préservatif sur l'entrejambe dressée de l'ace de Touou, puis sur la sienne.

Sans le quitter un seul instant du regard, Kagami s'empala lentement, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le sexe du bleuté fut totalement en lui. Il hoqueta,le souffle coupé : son amant était énorme ! Il se sentait déchiré en deux. Il entreprit de se détendre, attendant le bon moment avant de bouger. Aomine, lui n'était pas mieux, il s'était retenu avec difficulté de ne pas violer de suite le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Dieu, que Kagami était chaud et serré, encore plus qu'une fille ! Mais la grimace de douleur du jeune homme au-dessus de lui l'avait fait renoncer à bouger tout-suite. Il patienta, se contentant de caresser la verge du tigre, qui avait perdu de sa vigueur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Taiga se mit à bouger légèrement, ne sentant non plus la douleur mais le plaisir. Ses va et viens s'affirmèrent et s'amplifièrent, leur faisant perdre la tête à tout les deux. Aomine ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage de Kagami : les yeux mis-clos, cachés par plusieurs mèches carmines et la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux. Le joueur était un véritable appel au péché suprême. Mais ce fut Kagami qui scella lui-même sa tombe, se mettant à gémir sans aucune honte :

« Ha ! A...Aomineee...P...Plus..ha ! »

Le cerveau de l'ace disjoncta totalement et toute pensée s'envola, soufflées par une montée d'adrénaline et de désir. Il se retira complètement, faisant grogner le tigre qui trouvait son plaisir dans cette position où il commandait. Le retournant sur le ventre, il lui releva les fesses et le pénétra d'un seul coup, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Sans attendre, il adopta un rythme puissant et rapide, ne laissant aucun répit à Kagami. Ce dernier, face à la sauvagerie de son amant mordit dans le coussin pour s'empêcher de crier, submergé par le plaisir.

Caressant le dos de son petit ami, Aomine se mit à mordre et à embrasser la nuque et les omoplates, marquant la peau de plusieurs suçons violacés. Après plusieurs minutes, tout deux sentirent la délivrance arriver mais le jeune homme au-dessus voulait voir le visage de son amant. Il se retira une nouvelle fois, faisant feuler de frustration Kagami.

Ce dernier se sentit retourné une nouvelle fois et son dos toucha les draps. Aperçevant le visage d'Aomine près du sien, il se mit à l'embrasser fiévreusement et l'ace de Touou s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en lui, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Les vas et viens étaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus désordonnés mais ils s'en fichaient. Un coup plus puissant que les autres déclencha une réaction fulgurante chez Kagami : il se cambra et hurla de plaisir, le corps traversé par une décharge électrique alors qu'Aomine tapait une nouvelle fois sur cet endroit, l'envoyant au septième ciel :

« Ha !... Dai...Daikiiii..!

— Taiga...Taiga... »

Aomine répétait le prénom du tigre en une litanie fiévreuse et l'entendre murmuré par son amant suffit à faire perdre pied Kagami : il se libéra, contractant ses parois autour d'Aomine, griffant les épaules et le dos du bleuté. Sentir Kagami se resserrer autour de son membre fut de trop pour l'ace qui se déversa dans le préservatif dans un grognement. Pantelant, il se retira de Kagami, et avec ses dernières forces, enleva son préservatif et celui de son amant pour les envoyer dans la poubelle de l'autre côté de la chambre avec la dextérité et la précision qui le caractérisait.

Il serra le jeune homme dans ses bras, ce dernier lui rendant son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sommeil et la fatigue eurent raison d'eux.

(les petites âmes sensibles peuvent revenir ! Rien de choquant pour la suite et fin à part deux-trois sous-entendus)

* * *

><p>Toute l'équipe de Touou rassemblée dans les vestiaires, fixaient avec stupeur leur Ace. Ce dernier, complètement inconscient des regards rivés sur lui, commença à se changer. Ce n'est que lorsque Imayoshi se racla la gorge, qu'Aomine prit conscience du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Se tournant vers ses coéquipiers, il demanda, légèrement agacé :<p>

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder ?

— Aomine-san...Ton...ton dos... Bredouilla Sakurai,

— Quoi mon dos ?

— Dé... désolééééé ! »

Wakamatsu vola au secours du jeune homme tremblant et lui ordonna, une pointe de jalousie perçant dans sa voix :

« Regarde ton dos ! »

Aomine haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra, il se dirigea vers les lavabo et se tourna, faisant refléter son dos sur le miroir. C'est alors qu'il sut la raison du silence de mort chez ses coéquipiers. Sa peau était zébrée de longues griffures qui se détachaient nettement malgré sa couleur brune. Esquissant un sourire amusé, il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et annonça, l'air de rien :

« Oh ça ? J'ai juste eu une nuit agitée avec un tigre* particulièrement sauvage.»

Tous les membres de son équipe regardèrent le jeune homme, les yeux ronds, mais il les ignora, continuant de se changer en sifflotant.

* * *

><p>« Kagami-kun...on vois un suçon sur ton cou . »<p>

Le jeune homme paniqua et porta rapidement la main à son cou, cachant la marque . Puis il fusilla du regard le plus petit :

« K...Kuruko ! Evite de le faire remarquer à voix haute! »

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Aomine est particulièrement possessif quand il est en couple... D'ailleurs tu me dois un milk-shake à la vanille : j'ai réussi à convaincre la coach que tu ne pouvais pas t'entraîner aujourd'hui à cause d'un mal de dos qui te faisait boiter pour une raison inconnue... »

Le lycéen rouge de honte, rugit :

« Co...Comment tu...

— Aomine-kun et toi ? La même chose c'est passé pour Akashi-kun et Furihata-kun. Le premier n'arrivait plus à jouer au basket et j'ai demandé au deuxième de lui demander ce qui se passait puisqu'ils étaient devenus assez proche. Le lendemain, Furihata-kun est devenu incapable de marcher correctement pendant trois jours et le suçon sur sa nuque, lui, a mis plus d'une semaine à partir. »

Kagami écarquilla les yeux, choqué : le psychopathe avec Furihata ? Mais il allait mourir ! Il voulut se lever pour expliquer sa façon de penser au jeune brun mais la douleur dans le bas de son dos le fit rasseoir aussi sec. Son ami continua, imperturbable :

« Je te pris de ne pas interférer entre eux si tu veux rester en vie encore assez longtemps, Kagami-kun. Furihata-kun est heureux avec Akashi-kun et ne regrette pas de sortir avec lui.

— Si tu le dis, marmonna le jeune homme, encore sous le choc.

— Et la prochaine fois demande à Aomine-kun d'être un peu plus doux si tu a entraînement le lendemain comme aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune homme grogna et le bleuté ne résista pas à en rajouter un peu :

« Au moins tu comprends maintenant ma douleur et celle de Furihata-kun.

— Qu...Quoi ? Me dis pas que toi aussi Kuroko ? Et q...qui ?

— Ferme-la bouche Kagami-kun, tu vas gober des mouches … Et ne brutalises pas trop Kise-kun, j'en ai besoin pour ce soir. »

L'expression de Kagami était impressionnante : il ouvrait la bouche, la refermait plusieurs fois et semblait prêt à s'évanouir à tout moment. Enfin, un rugissement résonna sur le toit de l'école :

« KUROKOOOOO ! »

Qu'on se le dise, la Génération des Miracles n'est composé que de psychopathes pervers, échappés de l'asile...

* * *

><p>* <em>C'est ton tour, chéri.<em> Dit en anglais dans le texte. M'est avis qu'Aomine va en voir de toute les couleurs.

* Tigre se traduit Taiga en japonais, d'où les allusions dans le texte.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon premier texte yaoi... Et mon premier lemon...<strong>

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! C'est trop d'émotion pour moi !**

**Beaucoup de guimauve dégoulinante de niaiserie (selon moi)et pas mal d'incohérence (commme sur le fait qu'il se sautent dessus en même pas cinq minutes mais bon...) mais j'espère que le lemon aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Comme couple principal vous vous serez doutez que c'est du Aokaga avec en petit bonus du KiseKuro et du AkaFuri...**

**J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous penser de cet Os, si vous avez aimer ou que vous détestez...**

**Si vous avez une histoire, un couple yaoi/yuri, une commande à me faire écrire, je le ferais avec plaisir. Il suffit juste de demander !**

**Sur ce... Au revoir**

**Chika**


End file.
